


Irresistible You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Josh is prepared to spend a quiet night in on Valentine's Day when Buck calls him with an offer.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Irresistible You

Josh is settling in for a relaxing night in when his phone rings. He grabs it from the table and smiles down at it when he sees who's calling. 

"Hello, Buck."

"Hey," Buck says. "Are you busy tonight?"

Josh raises an eyebrow, "Only if you count Netflix and ice cream all alone as busy."

He winces, realizing how pathetic that must sound. Especially to someone like Buck. "Under normal circumstances, I would say that it does."

"Tonight isn't normal?"

"Of course not," Buck says. "It's Valentine's Day!"

Josh sighs, "Yes, I know. Hence why I'm staying in."

"Oh, no, you're not," Buck tells him.

"I'm not?"

"Nope," Buck says. "Because you're going out with me." Silence. Did Buck just…? Josh doesn't get to overthink it because soon Buck is rushing on. "As friends. We're going to have dinner as friends."

"On the busiest night of the year," Josh says slowly.

"Why not?" Buck questions. "We're both single, attractive men. We shouldn't have to sit at home tonight."

"How exactly do you expect to get in anywhere at the last minute?" Josh asks him. "Every restaurant has been booked for weeks, maybe months."

"I have that covered," Buck says. "You just have to show up. What do you say?" 

Josh bites his lip. He should say no. Every rational part of him is telling him to. But another, louder part is telling him to go. He might not get another chance to have dinner with Buck like this. Even if it is just as friends. 

"Okay, I'll go," Josh says. 

"Really?"

"I haven't eaten yet," Josh says. "So why not?"

"Awesome," Buck says. "Oh, and there's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I told them when I made the reservation it was for my boyfriend and me."

"Wh-"

"I'll text you the address. The reservation's for 8:30! Bye!"

"But. Wait. Buck. Buck?"

Josh looks down at his phone to see that Buck's no longer on the line. Of course he would drop something like that on Josh and then just end the call. Josh is about to call him back when a text comes through with the address. The phone slips in Josh's hand, and he fumbles to catch it. 

What the hell is going on here? First, Buck had said they were going to dinner as friends. Now they're eating at one of the nicest restaurants in the city, and Buck had said he was bringing his boyfriend. 

Josh. Josh is going with him. So what? He's supposed to pretend to be his boyfriend? Josh doesn't know how he's supposed to survive this. 

Still, he said he would go. He's not about to back down.

He's a little grateful he doesn't have long to get ready. That would only lead to him panicking, and he is _not_ going to panic about this. He's going to be calm and reasonable. He can do this. No problem. 

Sure, he spends a little too long trying to decide what to wear. He tells himself it has more to do with the restaurant itself than Buck. It works long enough to calm his nerves so he can pick out his shirt and tie. Should he wear a tie? Would that be too much?

No. It’s a nice restaurant. Of course he should wear a tie. 

_Breathe_ , he tells himself. 

There's a crowd gathered outside the restaurant when Josh parks outside ten minutes before their reservation. Despite all the people milling about, it doesn't take him long to spot Buck. Josh takes a moment to take him in. Black slacks, a deep purple button-down with the sleeves rolled up, and even a tie. He looks good. 

Josh approaches him, trying to force down his nervousness. Buck is his friend. There's nothing weird about this. 

Buck chooses that moment to look up from his phone, and his eyes land on Josh. Josh tries not to squirm when Buck looks him over. He grins, and half skips over to Josh. "You made it."

He sounds genuinely pleased. That's enough for Josh to know he made the right decision in coming here tonight. 

"Of course I did," Josh says. "Only a fool would stand you up."

"I already checked us in," Buck says, leading him over to a place by the door. "Table should be ready soon."

"I still don't understand how you got a reservation here at the last minute," Josh says. 

Buck chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, "Oh, yeah. Just luck, I guess."

Josh is still curious why he'd pick this place in the first place. It's the ultimate date spot, especially for Valentine's Day. He doesn't get a chance to question him further because soon they're being led inside to their table.

The room is dimly lit, with candles on each table, atop a deep red tablecloth. The glasses on the table they stop at look more expensive than Josh's TV. 

"This place looks fancy," Josh comments once they've sat down, and their waiter has left them to look over the menu. 

Buck glances over at him, "Uh yeah. Look, if you're worried about the price."

"I'm not." When Buck raises an eyebrow, Josh sighs. "Okay. I might be. Just a little bit."

"Don't be," Buck says. "I'm going to take care of it."

Josh frowns, "Buck, I can't let you…"

"I invited you here," Buck cuts in. "It's the least I can do. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy you dinner on Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, a horrible one," Josh says, smiling at him over his menu. "It might leave me having to rethink this whole relationship."

Buck laughs, "Well, we can't have that."

Josh's eyes look over the menu, and he bites his lip. He knows he just agreed, but he's still not sure he feels comfortable with Buck paying the price for some of this.

He almost jumps when he feels a sudden pressure against his leg. It takes him a moment to realize it's Buck's leg. He gives him a reassuring smile. "Just trust me, Josh."

"Of course I do."

There's never even been a question of that. 

Still, he finds one of the least expensive items on the menu to order. It's a good thing he just happens to love lasagna. Buck grins at him when he tells the waiter his order. 

"I'll have the same," he says. 

"And here I thought you'd order something fancy like the steak and shrimp," Josh teases. 

Buck shrugs, "I'm a pasta guy, roo. And besides, I'm allergic to shrimp."

"Noted," Josh says.

They talk for a bit while they wait for their food to arrive. It's nice. He always enjoys talking to Buck. In any setting. This one just happens to be fancier than most.

The food is good too. Better than good. He knows some restaurants charge more for the ambiance while the food is subpar. He's glad this isn't the case here. It's almost worth the ridiculous price they're charging. 

They're just finishing up dinner when Buck clears his throat and stands suddenly. Josh looks up from his plate when he walks around the table and stands next to him. 

"Buck?"

"Trust me," Buck whispers.

Josh really has no idea what he's doing. Not even when he drops down to one knee in front of Josh. Josh's first thought is maybe he dropped something. But then the room goes quiet, and Buck smiles up at him. 

"Josh Russo, words can't describe how deep my love for you goes," Buck says. And oh. Oh no. He's not… There's no way he's doing what Josh thinks he's doing. Right? That would be crazy. Except Buck keeps talking, and there's no way to doubt what he's doing. 

"Ever since that first moment we met and I saw you smile, I knew I wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of my life. You've made me so happy these past few years, and I can only hope I've been able to do the same for you."

Tears are stinging at Josh's eyes, and he hastily wipes them away. More are quick to take their place. Buck's hand goes into the pocket of his slacks, and he pulls out a simple black box. 

"Oh my god," Josh whispers.

"Josh Russo, will you marry me?"

Logically, there are so many reasons he should say no. For one, they're not even dating. But he's so wrapped up in the moment that he finds himself nodding enthusiastically and agreeing.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Cheers erupt around them, and Buck grins up at him. Their waiter appears at their table and smiles. "Congratulations, gentlemen. Dinner is on us tonight. Would you like some champagne?"

"Champagne would be great," Buck says. He winks at Josh and says lowly as their waiter disappears. "Told you I would handle it."

Reality comes crashing down on Josh like a freight train. It hadn't been real. It had been for show, which makes sense. They're not together. Not really. Of course Buck wasn't really proposing.

He just keeps smiling. Even as he battles down his disappointment. It's his own fault for getting caught up in the moment. Though, sure, Buck could have warned him what he was planning.

"You okay?" Buck asks as he takes his seat back across from him. 

"Of course," Josh says. "I'm getting a free meal. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Don't forget the champagne," Buck winks. 

How could he? It's sparkling right in front of him. Probably as expensive as the glass it's in. He picks his glass up, and Buck does the same. 

"To a long and happy life together," Buck grins and clanks his glass against Josh's. 

Josh smiles, hoping it doesn't feel too forced. He sips on the champagne, which tastes bitter on his tongue. This whole night has thrown him, being one surprise after another. 

Buck seems completely okay with it all. Not the least bit phased. Though that might not strictly be true. He remembers the way Buck had nervously rubbed the back of his neck earlier. Now, when Josh looks closer, he can see the way buck's fingers tap against the glass. 

"Are you okay?" Josh asks him. 

Buck's eyes snap up to meet his. His surprise is evident on his face. Had he not expected Josh to notice? "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Um…" He glances around the restaurant quickly before looking back at Josh. "Do you want to go for a walk? I need some air."

Josh knows the feeling. He nods. A walk sounds great. 

"Would you care for some dessert, gentlemen?" Their waiter asks them. 

Buck shakes his head, "No, thank you. I think we're going to go carry on our celebration." 

He winks, and the writer clears his throat. "Enjoy your evening."

The air is cool when they step outside but pleasant. Josh falls into step with Buck as he leads them across the street. They're both silent, which usually would be fine, but Josh is still trying to wrap his head around what happened.

"You know, for a moment there, I thought you were really proposing," Josh tells him. Way to get right to it.

Buck laughs and knocks his shoulder with Josh's, "Of yeah? When did you catch on?"

Joan swallows. Does he want to admit the truth here? Buck halts his steps and turns to face him. "Josh?"

"When you winked," Josh says softly.

"Man, that was…" Buck stops, his brow furrowing. "That was after you said yes."

"It was."

"So you…"

"I don't know," Josh says. "Maybe I just got caught up in the moment. Here this handsome, irresistible man was proposing to me. How could I not be swept away? Of course, you weren't really proposing, which makes sense. We're not even together."

"Josh," Buck cuts in. "Breathe."

Josh does as he's told. Or he tries to. His tie suddenly feels too constricting at his neck. He fumbles with it, trying to loosen it. Why had he thought it was a good idea to even wear the damn thing tonight?

Buck's hands bat his away, and he deftly undoes his tie. Josh expects him to step back when he's done. He doesn't. He stays close, his hands lingering on Josh's chest. 

"Buck?"

"You know why I asked you to come out tonight?" Buck asks. 

"Because we're both single, and you didn't want us to spend the night alone," Josh says, remembering Buck's words from earlier. 

Buck gives him a wry smile, "That's only partially true."

"What's the rest?"

"I've had that reservation for months," Buck admits.

Josh frowns, trying to keep up with Buck's train of thought. It's not easy. He seems to be going all over the place. He's hit with a sobering thought. One that has a flare of jealousy forming in his gut. "You were planning to bring someone."

"I was hoping," Buck says. "And he did say yes. I was just too big of a coward to really ask him out."

"What are you…?"

"It's you," Buck says. "I'd been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out for months and kept chickening out."

"You made the reservation for us?" Josh questions, hope blooming inside him. 

"I did," Buck confesses. "I wanted you to be my Valentine all along. I just wasn't sure what you would say."

"Well, if my enthusiastic agreement to your fake proposal is anything to go by, I think it's safe to say my answer would be yes," Josh says.

Buck's lips raise into a half smile, "Yeah?"

"Yes," Josh says. "And to be clear, I don't just want to be your Valentine."

Buck smirks, "No, I think you made it plenty clear that you want to be my husband."

Josh groans, "I told you I was caught up in the moment."

"Sure," Buck smirks. "I remember you saying something about me being handsome and irresistible."

"I'd like to retract that statement," Josh says.

Buck uses Josh's tie to pull him in closer. He stops, lips just inches from his. "I think you're pretty handsome and irresistible too, Josh Russo."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Buck says. "And I'd really like to show you just how much."

His whispered "please" barely makes it past his lips before Buck is closing the remaining space between them and kissing him. For those few moments, nothing else exists. It's just him and Buck, trading soft kisses underneath a streetlight. The world carries on around them, but neither care. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Buck murmurs against his lips.

Josh smiles, "Happy Valentine's Day."

The night might not have turned out how Josh expected it. But he's glad. It was better than anything he could ever have hoped. Sure, there were a few surprises along the way. But they led him here, to Buck. To this moment he's been waiting for for so long. It's perfect. It's them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
